falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fallout Wiki:Wartungshandbuch
Diese Seite beschreibt die häufigsten Wartungsaufgaben hier im Fallout Wiki und wie sie anzuwenden sind. Neue Seiten überwachen Seitenerklärung: * Die Seite listet alle neu erstellten Seiten in absteigender chronologischer Reihenfolge auf (d.h. der neueste Artikel wird zuerst aufgeführt). * Unüberwachte Seiten sind gelb markiert. Angelegte Seiten von Administratoren werden automatisch markiert, da die Software diese überwacht, müssen sie nicht überprüft werden. * Im Allgemeinen ist dies korrekt, jedoch sind Administratoren auch nur Menschen, also kann eine oberflächliche Überprüfung nicht schaden. *Um eine Seite zu überwachen/verfolgen, muss man sie über den Link auf Spezial: Neue Seiten öffnen. Mit einen Klick auf "Seite verfolgen" startet die Seitenüberwachung. Wie erstelle ich eine Seite richtig: *Ist die Seite korrekt kategorisiert? Sind die vorhandenen Kategorien angemessen / richtig? Müssen andere Kategorien hinzugefügt werden? *Ist die Vorlage enthalten? *Ist die Seite korrekt formatiert? Hat sie zum Beispiel eine oder mehrere Überschriften, sind Infobox und Navigationsbox sowie Vorlagen zur Seitendarstellung an den richtigen Stellen? Wenn es ein Standard-Layout für diese Art der Seite gibt, wird die Seite sich nach diesem richten? * Ist die Infobox der Seite korrekt ausgefüllt? Sind Felder falsch eingefügt? Fehlen benötigte Felder? * Wenn es Fragen gibt die nicht innerhalb deiner Fähigkeiten zu beheben sind, vergewissere dich ob die entsprechenden Seitenvorlagen vorhanden sind. * Nach den wichtigsten Rechtschreibfehlern überprüfen. Regelmäßige Wartung Falsch verlinkte Weiterleitungen Seitenerklärung: * Die Seite listet Verlinkungen auf zu nicht existierenden Artikeln. Wie erstelle ich eine Seite richtig: * Entweder die Verlinkung auf eine andere Seite setzen oder löschen. Doppelte Weiterleitungen Seitenerklärung: * Die Seite listet Verlinkungen auf, die auf andere Verlinkungen zeigen. * Für jede Zeile, ist der erste Eintrag die "doppelte Verlinkung", die zweite der verlinkte Punkt und der dritte ist das Ziel der Verlinkung vom zweiten. Wie erstelle ich eine Seite richtig: * Die "doppelte Verlinkung" ändern (der erste Eintrag), so das er direkt zum Ziel der Verlinkung zeigt (der dritte eintrag). Problemmeldungen Seitenerklärung: * Die Seite listet alle, von Benutzern, gemeldeten Probleme auf. Wie erstelle ich eine Seite richtig: * Behebe das Problem und klicke auf oder * eine Nachricht auf der Diskussions Seite des Benutzers hinterlassen und erklären warum das kein Problem ist. Dann den Bericht mit ((nein)) schließen. Geschützte Seiten Seitenerklärung: * Alle geschützten Seiten, nicht editierbar. Wie erstelle ich eine Seite richtig: * Occasionally it should be checked whether the protection level for indefinitely protected articles can be lowered or changed to a reasonable timeframe (check the "Indefinite protections only" checkbox and set "Namespace" to "(Main)", then click "Go"). Generally articles should only be protected as long as necessary. Unkategorisierte Kategorien Seitenerklärung: * Diese Seite listet alle Kategorien auf, die nicht geordnet sind, d.h. Kategorien, die nicht mit dem Kategorie Baum verbunden sind. Wie erstelle ich eine Seite richtig: * Die Kategorie-Seite einfügen, von entsprechenden übergeordneten Kategorien. Häufig kann man die Kategorien einer ähnlichen Kategorie kopieren und passt sie an (z.B. nach einer Kategorie namens "Fallout 3 Orte", einfach die Kategorien von " Fallout 2 Orte" kopieren und von "Kategorie: Fallout 2" auf "Kategorie: Fallout 3" ändern). Unkategorisierte Dateien Seitenerklärung: * Diese Seite listet alle Dateien (Bilder) auf, die keine Kategorie haben. Wie erstelle ich eine Seite richtig: * Wenn das Bild nicht benötigt wird einfach löschen, außer man denkt, dass es noch irgendwo verwendet wird (wenn ja, dann dort verwenden). * Überprüfen ob das neue Bild eine Duplikat eines bereits vorhandenen ist; wenn ja, das neue löschen und die Verlinkung erneuern. ** Es werden häufig auch kleinere Vorschaubilder hochgeladen von vorhandenen Bildern, diese zählen als Duplikate. Ein Dateiname beginnend mit einer Zahl gefolgt von "px-" (z.B. 120px-Example.jpg) ist ein guter Indikator für ein solches Bild. Wenn man den "Zahl px-" Teil des Namens entfernt sollte man auf das Originalfoto kommen, wenn es in diesem Wiki existiert. * Lizensinformationen überprüfen und ggf. hinzufügen. * Passende Kategorie / Kategorien einfügen. Bild Kategorien sind getrennt von Artikel Kategorien, in der Regel haben Bild Kategorien den Namen des entsprechenden Inhalts und "Bilder" im Singular angehängt (z.B. das Bild für die Kategorie Fallout 3 Verbrauchsmaterialien heißt Fallout 3 Verbrauchsmaterialien Bilder). Alle Bilder für die Benutzer-Seiten gehen in die Kategorie Benutzer Seite Bilder. * Bewegen zum korrekten Dateinamen nach VA: IMAGE (z. B. Dateiname sollte aussagekräftig sein), wenn notwendig die Links aktualisieren, nachdem Datei verschieben. Unkategorisierte Seiten Seitenerklärung: * Diese Seite listet alle Artikel auf, die keine KAtegorie haben. Wie erstelle ich eine Seite richtig: * Die entspreche Kategorie einfügen. * Die häufigsten Gründe für eine unkategorisierte Seite sind entweder, dass die Seite neu ist und noch nicht überprüft worden ist (siehe Neue Seiten überwachen oben) oder dass der Artikel mutwillig zerstört wurde oder dass jemand die Seite zufällig löschte. In den letzten Fällen, immer die Revision überprüfen, in der die Kategorien verloren gingen und überprüfen, ob es mehr gültige verlorene Inhalte gibt, die wieder hergestellt werden müssen.. Gesuchte Kategorien Seitenerklärung: * Diese Seite listet alle Kategorie auf, die auf Seiten verwendet werden aber nicht existieren. Wie erstelle ich eine Seite richtig: * Entweder die Kategorie erstellen (siehe unkategorisierte Kategorien oben) wenn sie benötigt wird oder auf der Seite, wo sie verwendet wird, entfernen. Kategorie:Fallout Wiki